In the Vernacular: Jailbait.
by SkittleSKS
Summary: Logan comes back, agonizes over Marie...blah blah blah. Essentially, a parody (that's humor, folks!) of the formulaic story repeated ad nauseam. Equal opportunity lampooning, folks. And, blame Stormfreak. Yes, even for Ch. 4 and the bonus. Because.
1. Because he's a God.

Disclaimer:  First off, I don't own the X-Men, or hold any of the rights to them.  

Second, I am not specifically lampooning any particular author, just a category of stories.  And besides, if your story is this formulaic, I didn't pay attention to your pen name anyway.  I'm making fun of a basic plot here, and standardized treatment of characters, not Mr. "I wear shoes on my nose" in the corner, specifically.  

Third, if you're offended, stop, and reevaluate your story, don't go off in a tizzy.  It's meant to make you laugh, sheesh.  

AN:  Stormfreak, this is all on you, girl.  I can't believe you talked me into this.

__________________________

Damn, it was cold.  Not just cold, cold to the point where the points of his hair were breaking off in protest.  That didn't stop the Wolverine from doing what he had to do, though.  Reaching down, he threaded his fingers under the hem of his shirt, and with a flourish, lifted it over his head.  A satisfying thump in the distance told him all he needed to know:  another devoted female had fainted at the sight of Logan without a shirt on.  

But, it was cold as one of Xavier's glances when you called him Picard, so the shirt went back on.  Sniffing the air, he realized that there was nothing of use here, the compound was abandoned.  He would bother going in and checking, but that would mean his nose deceived him, and Pete forbid anyone that pointed that out to him.  Yup, Logan reasoned to himself, he was a perfect specimen.  Well, he would be, if not for the infernal internal dialogue that kept a running commentary.  

How he loathed that little nagging voice in his head that kept telling him to "go back to Marie, go back to Marie."  In truth, it wasn't a little voice; it was a huge pen point stabbing him in the side of the head, controlled by a mysterious force called "Uncreative Author."  But, admitting that would mean he could actually feel pain, and therefore would no longer be perfect.  So, he called it a voice.  

Speaking of voices, Marie's was rising above all the others in the classroom.  "But, Miss Munroe, I thought that mutants were the next evolutionary step, and that we, as superior, should…"

"Thank you, Robert."

Bobby, or Iceman as he went by when he wanted to feel special, had iced over Marie's mouth, preventing her from talking.  He was getting pretty darn good at it, as it was usually twice a day that Magneto's voice in her head decided to go on a tirade.  After class was over, Marie came up to Storm's desk, and sat down on the edge.  "I'm sorry, Miss Munroe."

"I thought you had an accent?"

"Oops!  I mean, Ah'm sorry, Mizz Munroe."

Ororo smiled, and smoothed Rogue's gloves down.  "That is alright, child.  I understand that it can be hard to control the voices."

"Yeah, especially when…"

"Are you not expected in Dr. Grey's class soon?"

"Oops!  Sorry!"  

Sighing, Ororo congratulated herself on that fast thinking.  If she hadn't diverted Marie's attention, she would have been forced to hear another pity party, complete with "woe is me" backdrops.  She had dated Bobby for a bit, but the whole time she had whined about Logan, making Bobby frustrated.  One day, he had created a Wolverine effigy, complete with ice arrows through the heart and groin.  Marie was upset, but Ororo had been forced to contain her laughter.  

"Must…get…back…to…mansion.  Must…find…Marie.  But…why?  Can't…be…in…love?  Must…stop…self…narration."  Trudging through the snow, Logan set back to his bike with one purpose: to take a piss.  Well, but after that, he would go back and claim his Marie. 

____________

On Scott's bike, Logan thought about his return to the X-Men.  Gees, how he hated to think that he would actually "settle down," and become part of that wackmobile family.  But, since Marie had joined them, it can't be all bad, now can it?  True, he would have to deal with the dick, and Ms. "At least I've chosen a side."  Bah.  She chose a side because she had to, he was the invincible Logan, and he needed no help.  

Speaking of, it was nearly half past time to make a girl faint.  Let's see, what weapon shall he use this time?  Ah, yes.  Standards are good.  Turning to the camera, Logan narrowed his eyes, and slowly grinned, baring a single canine tooth.  Just when hearts started beating faster, he winked, dropping the girls (and a few men) like flies.  He'd better get this out of his system; because once he returned to Marie, he'd no longer act like that.  

Speaking of Marie, she was currently talking to Jean Grey, the resident doctor of the mansion.  A fake smile was on the good doctor's lips as she was trying to discreetly levitate a bottle of aspirin to her hand.  This Rogue was giving her a headache.  These long sessions of trying to help Rogue control the voices in her head were taking a toll on her body, mentally and physically.  Most days, she longed for nothing better than a pair of earplugs.  

"Can you believe it, Dr. Grey?  I never, in all my years…"

"Didn't you have an accent?"

"Right!  Ah never thought that…"

"Ms. Munroe!"  Jean leapt up at the sight of her friend and fellow teacher.  With a pleading glance, Jean pressed Ororo.  "Didn't you need me in the Danger Room?"  

Following Jean's glances, Ororo noticed Rogue in the room, and quickly stumbled onto a response.  "Why, yes!  I would appreciate the assistance."

Turning back to the tragic heroine, Dr. Grey apologized.  "I'm sorry, can we continue another time?"

"Sure.  Not a problem."  As the two adult females left the classroom, Marie pondered to herself.  "Gee, Ah wonder why no one stays near me long.  It's not as if Ah talk too much, is it?  Ah mean, I do have the problems of not being able…"

"Glad I could help."  Walking arm-in-arm, Ororo and Jean ducked into Ororo's attic loft.  "Need a headache calmer?"

Jean flopped down on the large, pristine bed.  "God, yes."

"Bourbon, aspirin, or both?"

"Just some bourbon, thanks."  Sitting up, Jean looked slanted-eyed at her friend.  "And where did you get the bourbon?"

Ororo only smiled.  "Never mind."  

Shrugging, Jean sipped at the alcohol as Storm sat down next to her.  "You know, 'Ro, I was thinking about Wolverine again."

Rolling her eyes, Ororo groaned.  "Again?  What now?"

"Just general.  What he'd be like in conversation, a tux, in bed…"

"Jean!"  Ororo laughed at the doctor's unabashed admittance.  "Well, you know, I was thinking about him, also."

Like a young schoolgirl, Jean sat up, rapt with attention.  "Really?  About?"

"Well," Ororo leaned back, "if he has this healing factor that makes him age so slowly, do you think he had to live through puberty for oh, 35 years?"

Jean blinked, and looked at Storm.  A smirk danced around her lips, "pimply-faced Wolverine?"

"Awkward, girl-shy Wolverine?"

"Trips over himself Wolverine?"

"Voice-cracking Wolverine?"

By now the girls were howling with laughter as they continued to build this geeky, scrawny Logan in their minds.  "Wondering what second-base is like Wolverine?"  

And, once again, it was time for a segue; because the non-puberty impaired Wolverine had just entered the grounds of the estate.


	2. Jean, time to transform.

AN:  Alright, how many of you were sent by Stormfreak?  All of you?  Told ya this was her fault. :P

No flames yet, I'm doing well!

_____________________________

Punching in the pass code to the gate, Logan once more stepped foot onto the hollowed grounds of Xavier's mansion.  He glanced down at the bike he had borrowed: as pristine as the day he swiped it.  Never mind that it had gone over some of the roughest terrain known, and that the constant packing of dirty snow would have at least soiled, if not wreaked havoc on the bike.  After all, Logan was the epitome of a mountain man, and therefore things like dirt don't affect him.  In fact, his sheer will power kept the dirt away.  After all, he was a god.  

And this god was back to claim his goddess.  No, not that one.  How the hell did she be called a goddess, anyway?  Weren't goddesses supposed to be oh, capable of making a decent retort?  "Same thing as everything else," his ass.  Gees, even a five year old can come up with a better line.  How about, "they croak!"  Yeah, that was it.  _I crack myself up sometimes._

About then Logan realized what he should do: challenge One-Eye for leadership.  Yeah, take him on in a fight, kick his worthless butt, and then claim his rightful position as the alpha male.  Then, he could give the orders.  Yeah, and he could make Marie his queen, and have Jean and Ororo as cheerleaders in skimpy outfits.  He'd keep the leather.  Oh yeah, he'd keep the leather.  

Currently fighting against her leather was Marie in the danger room with a knife.  Well, a sword to be more precise.  Since her mutation wasn't exactly the safest to practice using in the Danger Room, she had been going through a phase where she wanted to learn a weapon.  Ororo had suggested a staff, as some Cajun friend of hers used one to great success, but Marie had rejected that when she swung it around and hit herself in the face.  Jean had suggested a simple knife, but Marie desired a bit more range.  Scott, the ever practical, had recommended a gun, but Marie wanted something "more Logan-like."  So, Marie was here with a sword.

A metal tendril shot out at her, and she swung her sword at it, missing by at least a foot.  When it wrapped around her, she cried out in pain.  Upon hearing this, Logan, using his Spider…oops, Wolverine senses, located where Marie was, and burst into the Danger Room, claws out.  Slicing the tendril, he freed Marie, and drew her to his clothed chest.

"Logan!  I'm so glad to see you!"  Gushing, Marie looked upon her savior with wide, adoring eyes.

"And I you.  But, didn't you have an accent?"

"Yeah!  Sorry, when did ya return, sugah?"

"Just now. I couldn't stay away."

From the booth, Scott called down.  "Wolverine, it's great that you're back and all, but where's my bike?  And what do you think you're doing, interrupting a session?"

Pretty much ignoring Cyclops, Logan waved a hand in the general direction of the garage.  Scott recognized the gesture and rushed off to be with his one true love.  That bike meant the world to him.  

On his way out, he ran into Ororo and managed to get out something about Logan's return.  "Logan has returned?  He must have come back for Marie.  By the Goddess, I'd better tell Jean."  Turning on her heel, Ororo walked over towards Jean and Scott's room.  Knocking on the door, she called out, "Jean?"

"Yeah, 'Ro?  Come in."

Stepping into the country-flavored room, Ororo had a grim look on her face.  "I have some bad news to tell you, Jean."

Confused, Jean flopped down into her overstuffed blue couch.  "What's that?"

"You have to be a bitch now."

Eyes reaching her hairline, Jean leaned forward.  "What?"

"Logan has returned.  It is time for you to be jealous over the reluctantly developing relationship between Marie and himself, as that attention used to be for you."  Storm walked over to the older female and patted her arm.  "I am sorry."

Jean made an exasperated face.  "Man, and I was having such a good time.  Now, I'm going to have to deal with an insecure Scott, because he's not the self-assured man that Logan is."  

"Right.  Just thought I would give you the heads-up."

"Thanks, 'Ro.  You'd better go, you're nearing your limit."

"Which limit is that?"

"Encounter limit.  Rememeber, we can only run into you in your room, classroom, or greenhouse.  Any other encounters can only last a few moments."

"Right, right.  Better go water my plants again."

After Marie had been "saved," Logan was walking with her, reveling in her obvious adoration.  "Now, listen Marie, we can't be together, so you have to get over me now."  

Pouting, Marie retorted, "And why not?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you."  

"Try again."

"Because I'm a commitment-phobe?"

"Wouldn't coming back here and moving in be a larger commitment than a date?"

"Ah, never mind."

They walked a bit in silence before a Random Air Molecule™ tripped both parties, causing Rogue to fall conveniently onto Logan's broad chest, sending them both to the floor.  While normally such a small obstacle would not cause the Great Wolverine to fall, it was deemed a Necessary Plot Device™, and was therefore tolerated.  A tense breath passed as both Rogue and Wolverine took in this awkward situation, Rogue stretched out fully on Logan, lying on the ground.  Not breaking the gaze, Logan leaned up to kiss Marie, and she leaned back.  Just before contact, however, Marie yanked back.

"What?"

"Sorry, sugah, the Uncreative Author forgot to include that I can control mah powers in the disclaimer or prologue."

And echoes of "Damn it!" from behind the screen, echoed throughout the scene. 


	3. Yeah, that makes sense.

AN:  You thought I was done.  That I was finished.  I have only just begun!  Muhahahahahaha!  OK, no.  One more chapter after this, then a list.  

_If I…no.  How about…nope.  Or, I could…never._  Jean paced inside her room, putting on her makeup and jewelry.  She wanted to look her best for the big day; because today was the day she was going to seduce Logan.  Not that she really wanted to, mind you, but that fate shoved her into it.  After all, without the additional love interest and misunderstandings, Logan and Marie could never have that special kind of binding angst that people think brings lovers closer.  Actually, it just made Jean want to puke.

"Jean?  Are you in there?"

"Yeah, Ororo.  Come on in."

Ororo entered the room, glanced at Jean's low cut red outfit, and arched an eyebrow.  "Seducing day?"

"Yeah.  Why can't you just do it for me?  I'm tired of dealing with whiny-boy Scott, he clings to his teddy bear more than me now."

Settling herself into a chair, Storm shook her head.  "Now, Jean.  We both know perfectly well that I am not allowed to have a love interest or be desired."

"So?" Jean countered in a high-pitched whine.

"I am sorry, dear friend, but I must return to my class now."

As Ororo closed the door behind her, Jean sighed, and returned to primping.  After all, she had to look good for her future spurning.  

____________________

_X-Men!  I need you!_

Logan was the last to arrive to the War Room meeting, shirtless as usual.  Sitting down next to Marie, he propped his boots up on the table, and leaned back.  As everyone sat in silence, Ororo poked Jean in the side.  Jean rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and then caught Logan's eye and winked, following it with a seductive smile.  

Logan's brain kicked into overdrive at this.  On one hand, it wasn't Marie, so he didn't want to appear interested.  However, his need to have every female swoon over his godhood wouldn't be continued by refusing to flirt.  Decisions, decisions.  Finally, he settled on a wink, coupled with a smile.  Not too obvious, but enough to…yup, there she went.  Swooned over into Scott's lap.  Logan cracked his knuckles.  Still got it, after all.

The Professor folded his hands on the table, and gave everyone a grave look.  "X-Men, I'm afraid to inform you that Magneto has broken loose of his containment."  Assorted gasps fluttered through the assembled people.  "And so, I'm afraid that you will have to all go fight him."

"Professor, would it not make more sense to keep some of us behind?  After all, he may be returning for Rogue, protecting her should be a priority."  Ororo looked around, as the other people sat in silence.  She shook her head at her own stupidity.  _That's right, now that Jean and Marie are both in the room, I am invisible, and people can't hear me speak._

Logan piped up.  "Why send all of us, Wheels?  Why not leave some behind to watch Marie?"  

Affirmative noises accompanied the end of Logan's sentence.

"That is what I just said!  By the Goddess!"  Once again, silence.

"Well, Logan, it is necessary because you must save Marie again at the last minute to complete your bonding through adversity experience."  

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

Ororo stood up.  "No, it does not!  Tell me how it makes sense to send the one person Magneto desires above all other out to fight him, when her only viable weapon is to hurl a rock!"  Seeing that everyone was conversing amongst themselves, agreeing with the Professor's plan, Ororo screamed.  "That's it!"  Taking off her top, Storm danced around the table, shaking this way and that.  However, as the combined effects of Jean and Marie's presence would prove, no one noticed at all.  

"X-Men, be ready to leave at ten tonight."

________________

While grease made most look as if they needed a shower, change of clothes, and a shred of common decency, it only served to make Logan look more appealing.  Somehow, even though the amounts of grease in his chest hair should make him resemble a lounge singer named Vic, he looked sexy.  

"Hey there, Logan."  A deep feminine voice wafted out from the shadows, and caused him to snap his head up.  "Miss me?"  Jean stepped out from the dark, wearing her low cut dress.  She leaned over Logan's shoulder, purring into his ear.  "Whatcha working on?"

"Bike."

"I love a man who's good with his hands."

________________

"Marie?"

"Yes, Mr. Summers?"

"Didn't you have an accent?"

"Ah mean, what do ya'll whant?"

Scott pointed towards the garage where Logan and Jean currently were.  "You need to go there now."

"Why?"

"Because you have to see Logan in an awkward and compromising position, and misconstrue it, until it is finally reconciled when he saves you from Magneto on our mission."

"Oh.  Why don'tcha just up an' leave Jean for flirtin', then?"

Scott smiled.  "I'm a one dimensional character, here to serve only as a foil for Logan and to be team leader.  Leaving Jean would require balls.  And while I may be a dick, I lack balls."

Rogue pondered this.  "Oh, alright, sugah.  I'm off."

________________  

"Look, Jean.  I don't know what you're doing, but I ain't interested."

Jean leaned further down, twirling her fingers through Logan's chest hair while pulling a face at the grease.  _The things I do for Marie's sake.  Eww, grease._  "I know you want me, Logan.  I can read minds, you know."

Logan stood, turned, and gripped the upper part of Jean's arms.  And, as we all know, no matter the strength of any female, no matter her magical or mutant powers, all females are rendered helpless in any movie by the "upper arm grab."  

Just then, Rogue opened the door leading to the garage, and gasped at the scene.  Logan and Jean pressed up against each other.  "How could ya, Logan?  Ah loved you!"  She then turned, and ran away, crying.

Logan let Jean go, and ran after her.  "No, Marie!  It ain't like that!"

Jean walked over to the sink, and washed her hands free of the grease.  "You know, just cause he's animalistic, doesn't mean he can't wash himself.  Gees."

AN2:  Thanks for the support!  One last chapter, complete with battle clichés, and standard tragic hero endings!  Huzzah!  And whoever wrote something about Storm doing a "Happy Naked Pagan Dance," I credit her scene to you.


	4. Help me, Logan-wan Kenobi! You're my on...

AN:  Whoever thought it was a good idea to put "You are on the Favorites List of ____ members" should be brought to justice.  It makes me feel all unloved.  Either that or just like giving the computer a raspberry, and the saliva flecks are not good for a keyboard.

_________________

Leather was good for two things, and two things only in Logan's mind.  One, to house a steak, and two, to house female forms.  Seeing as he was neither a cow nor a girl, he yanked and pulled at the collar of his uniform.  "Hey Cyke, didn't you get a uniform in my size?"

"That is your size, Logan."

"No, it ain't."  He dashed off a wink to Marie.  "I'm…_bigger_ than this."

"Your ego certainly is."

"Did you say something, Storm?"

Flashing a good-natured smile, Ororo turned around to face Logan.  "I said, buckle in, it is time for takeoff."  

As the engines roared to life, and flared up, the duo of Cyclops and Storm maneuvered the Blackbird out of the hanger to face Magneto and the Brotherhood.  All of the X-Men (or, at least the ones Uncreative Author cared to mention) were present:  Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Logan, and Marie.  Coasting over the expansive ocean, Cyclops flicked the autopilot switch, and unbuckled his seat belt in order to address the team.  "Alright, people.  Here's the drill.  I want you in teams for the battle.  Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue, I want you to cover Magneto and Sabertooth.  Jean and I will handle Toad and Mystique.  Any questions?"

Storm waved.  "Why not switch the order?  Why send Rogue out against Magneto?  Have you forgotten his desire for her?"

"Because we need a climatic showdown between the two men vying for Rogue: Logan and Magneto."

Ororo just rolled her eyes and turned back to the controls, muttering something that resembled switching sides.  Cyclops resumed his seat, and began guiding the plane to its destination.  About this time, a song suddenly piped over the Blackbird's speakers, momentarily stunning the X-Men.  When the distinctive guitar could be made out, Logan's ears perked up.  The words fit perfectly for his and Marie's situation.  

"Marie?  Whatever happens, I want you to know this."  He tilted his head to indicate the song, and Marie sat back in her chair to listen.  

Every breath you take, every move you make 

_Every vow you break, every claim you stake,_

_I'll be watching you…_

_Oh can't you see, you belong to me…_

Breaking into the song, Ororo sighed.  "Logan, please explain why you are singing a stalker song to Marie?"

Marie shook her head violently.  "It's not a stalker song.  It's about love.  I belong to him."

"Whatever.  And the song 'Master and Servant' is about slavery."

Cyclops' authoritative voice commanded attention.  "Alright, look alert.  We're here.  Storm, set us down."  The high-pitched beeps and clicks indicated Storm's work, and as the plane landed with a bit of a jolt, everyone let out a collective held breath.  The hydraulic door kicked into action, lowering the ramp for exit.  "X-Men, go!"  In haste, everyone left the plane and broke into their respective teams.

Immediately, Logan went dashing off after Sabertooth, bloodlust ringing in his ears.  Ororo followed after, hoping to make Sabertooth do a little screaming himself, and yelled for Marie to follow.  Unfortunately, Magneto had been lying in wait, and when the two older X-Men left, he appeared to Rogue.

"Hello, dear.  Fancy seeing you here."

"Get away from me, you old freak!"

Magento's face scrunched up into a mess of confusion at Rogue's outburst.  "I could have sworn you had an accent last time we met."

"Yeah, and if ya don't get your slimy hands offa me, I'm gonna scream for Wolverine!"

_____________

Over in the battle with Sabertooth, Wolverine was having a cakewalk with the larger cat.  After all, he is a god, and despite the years of their battling, now he fought for his "woman."  After sticking his claws deep into Sabertooth's belly, Wolverine threw him off the conveniently placed cliff, and went back to find Marie.  

____________

Some stuff happened with Scott and Jean, but the author deemed that Not Important™ because it didn't deal with Wolverine or Marie in any direct fashion.

____________

With a maniacal laugh and a swish of his cape, Magneto finished strapping Rogue down to the new device, designed to…do something really bad.  What didn't matter, though, because it would hurt Rogue.  "And now, when I flip this switch, the really bad thing will happen, and I will rule the world!"  

Stalling for time, Rogue declared, "But first, you must tell me the secrets of your plan in an extended fashion!"

"No, I don't.  What do you take me for, a two-bit villain hack?"

"Point taken."

And then, with pure light shining down from heaven (Ororo had given him a sun backlight), Logan appeared, claws extended and ready for battle.  "Let her go!"

Magneto rolled his eyes.  "Yes, your insistence has swayed me.  I'm going to let her go because you told me to.  Right."  He then turned back to the console, revving up the generator.  

A primal scream broke forth, and Logan ran at the Master of Magnetism, knocking him over.  Magneto managed to roll over, and smack the switch to the Device O' Evil, beginning a countdown.  "You have thirty seconds, Wolverine.  Can you save her?"

___________

Some more stuff happened with Jean, Scott, and Ororo.  But who cares?

___________

Wolverine looked over at the helpless Rogue, and something switched in his head, causing him to turn animalistic with rage.  And no, it wasn't the news about a truckload of Canadian beer being delayed for a week.  Seeing his damsel in distress tore the last shred of self-restraint, and he charged Magneto, hacking and slashing.  Magneto was thrown off balance, and tumbled off the cliff, falling to his untimely end.  

With seconds remaining, Logan sliced through the restraints holding Rogue, and pulled her free.  "Darlin', you alright?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here."  She smiled up at her rescuer, and both leaned closer together as the sun set on the horizon.  

"I could never lose you, you are my heart."

"And you are mine."

Scott, Jean, and Ororo arrived in time to see Logan pull a piece of a silk scarf from who-knows-where, place it over Marie's lips, and kiss her.  

Jean sighed from the romance of it all, Scott smiled, and Ororo cocked her head to the side.  "I think I understand what Marie is to Logan at last."

Jean turned to her friend.  "What's that, Storm?"

"In the vernacular?  Jailbait."

___________________

AN2:  *flashes "V for victory" sign*  Thanks for everyone's support.  My humor bug's come back through this little slice of insanity, and now it's just a fun choice of what I want to lampoon next.

There is one cliché that I messed up, and that's the non-existent Storm.  I needed a straight person, though, and she fit so well.

Thanks to Stormfreak for shoving me to do this, and to everyone's reviews that made me crack up.  

I'm playing with the idea of MSTing this work, but I'd need a co-person to help that isn't afraid of being toasted.  Just leave me the indication in your review, and if I get the inclination to do so in the future, I'll contact you.


	5. And now for something completely differe...

AN:  As a bonus, the list that started it all!  

1. Rogue feels angsty because Logan's gone, and she fiddles enough with the dog tags to wear them down.  
  
2. Logan, finding jack at the site where he went, suddenly decides one day that he's sensitive and crap, and blurts out, "I miss my Marie!"  
  
3. Logan returns, Marie gets all happy.  
  
4. Obligatory Scott gets pissed over his bike scene.  
  
5. Angst ensues because Marie and Logan like each other, but internal dialogue prevents them from saying anything.  
  
6. (Optional) Mention that Storm exists.  
  
7. Logan tries to leave again "for the good of Marie, 'cause she can't love an animal like him."  
  
8. Rogue, in a show of tears rivaling the mighty Missip', tells Logan he can't leave.  
  
9. Logan admits his love for Marie.  
  
10. Smut ensues, unless the author has forgotten to preface the story with a prologue stating that Rogue's learned how to control her powers.


End file.
